100 Theme Challenge NaruHina
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: Naruto's a boy, Hinata's a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? 100 OneShots and all NaruHina! For the 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART. Requests are welcome.
1. Introduction

1. Introduction

A/N: my 100 Themes Challenge for on deviantART. Mostly, people do this thing drawing, but since I'm a _writer_, I'm gonna give you 100 OneShots. And all NaruHina! :D Hurray. **Suggestions for other chapters **(for example, something like "wings", and I'll write a NaruHina which has to do something with wings) **are welcome. Then I'll dedicate the chapter to you.** Chapter one: an introduction to the best pairing alive (alive?... well... sort of) : Naruto and Hinata!

* * *

"Blond hair, blue eyes, orange with black clothing. Age: 15. Name: Uzumaki Naruto."

"What kind of description is _that_?"

"Huh? It's not good?"

"No! Try it like this: His hair, pure blond, spiky and shining as the sun. Two strong, piercing, beautiful blue eyes, always shimmering with optimism and joy. He wears an orange with black jumpsuit, matching the strength of the sun and himself. This young male from 15 years old is, of course, the well known Kyuubi container and hopefully the sixth Hokage: _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_!!"

"Ehh…"

"Your turn now. Describe Hinata."

"Alright alright… I'll try."

"Good! We're all waiting."

"-_cough cough_- … Her hair as deep blue as the night, as if the moon itself is shining down upon this maiden from heaven. Her eyes, violet tinted, filled with the secrets of a woman's heart. For every woman is her own goddess, to be loved and respected, and without that love, respect and trust from others, her soul is a broken, lonesome one, left-"

"As much as I respect women, Sakura – I mean, I am one myself – we were talking about Hinata."

"Oh. Yeah. … I knew that, Ino!"

"THEN GO ON ALREADY!"

"YEAH YEAH! … Although this pretty 15 year old teenager doesn't dress to impress, she still is one amazing beauty. Of course, I am talking about no one else then our very own _Hyuuga Hintata_, the one and only Hyuuga heiress **and** Naruto's new girlfriend!"

"Loads better, forehead girl."

"Thank you, Ino-pig."

"Sakura-chan, Ino!"

The girls turned around, Ino holding a notebook where she had scribbled down their words, and saw the happy couple in question jogging up to them, holding hands.

"What's up with the notebook?" Naruto asked, pointing at it. Ino quickly stuffed it away, laughing nervously.

"Nothing, nothing… How are you, Hinata??"

Instead of a blush and the look downwards that mostly followed when someone spoke to her, Hinata now smiled and gave a short nod.

"Very good, thank you, Ino-san."

Suddenly, Ino changed the subject into fashion, and the other two girls gladly followed the conversation.

Annoyed, Naruto nudged his girlfriend.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan… You promised me we would get some ramen!"

"I know, Naruto-kun… Bye!" Hinata waved as Naruto dragged her away from the other females.

"Hinata's become so much more cheerful now Naruto noticed her." Sakura said smiling. "She doesn't even stutter anymore. _And_, Naruto's finally giving me a break!"

"… Though we need to get ourselves boyfriends too, Sakura." Ino said groaning. "But maybe on our _Congrats-Hinata-You-Finally-Caught-Naruto_ party."

"Yeah. Can we continue now?" Sakura asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry. Let's go on about the couple of Konoha that _all_ will know!"


	2. Petals

2. Petals.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. Here's another one, dedicated to **cooliow77** from deviantART who requested 'petals'! And by the way, _Jigglypuff_, I haven't read any Naruto lately. Who are they, those spirits? XD Lol I'm a noob. Enjoy the story! Requests are still welcome!

* * *

Hinata sighed deeply as she searched for her keys to her front door.

What a long day it'd been. Working part-time in the hospital was great, especially when a friend like Sakura was your teacher, but it was hard and tiring and you had _so much to do_. Unlike Sakura or Tsunade, Hinata was not a born talent, so it took her a lot longer to learn healing. But Sakura was convinced Hinata had healing hands, and wouldn't let her quit, so Hinata did all she could to improve.

But it tired the girl so much. She was 17, and however Sakura was 17 as well, she didn't have the strength to work so hard. Even the ANBU had it better then the people working in the hospital.

Hinata knew where Sakura got her strength from. And the will to keep going. It was Sasuke. Since he left her, since he kept declaring their entire childhood she was weak and only being a burden, Sakura did her best to be important to others. To improve and to grow strong, she had to keep going, no matter how bad the situation seemed to be.

Hinata just wasn't like that. Hinata thought too quickly that she couldn't do it and gave up. But not this time, not with Sakura as her mentor – Sakura just wouldn't allow it.

However, the day had ended, the work was done, and Hinata was home. Time for a shower and an interesting book that she'd borrowed from Ino, '_how to flirt – for women._'

Of course, Hinata still went after Naruto. And she got sick and (even more) tired from all those people if she and Naruto were dating.

_No_, we are _not_ dating, she kept saying. We are just _friends_. And it was true, Hinata and Naruto became closer and closer. But only as friends. So Ino convinced Hinata that now he'd noticed her, she had to make her move before it was too late.

"Maybe I'll try." Hinata mumbled to herself as she opened the door.

It was kind of dark in the living room – she didn't have a hallway - so she flicked on the light and dropped her keys on the small coffee table. Tired she fell down on the couch and wanted to check her messages on her answering machine when she noticed something red on the floor.

First she thought it was blood. But just when she wanted to jump up, she noticed it were petals. Rose petals, to be exactly. They were leading towards the stairs, and up the steps all the way upstairs.

Slowly, Hinata came up, and followed the trail, wondering. Upstairs, the trail went on, through the small hall, which lead towards several rooms as the bathroom and her study room, the trail didn't end when it reached her bedroom door.

She opened the door and her eyes widened.

Everywhere she looked were little candles, all lit. In the middle of her room the candles formed a heart, and that was where the trail of rose petals ended. Hinata half expected, half hoped for Naruto to be there, but the only thing that normally wasn't there was a small note on her bed.

She picked it up, and opened it. There wasn't much on it, but the few single words made her happier then she had ever felt in her entire life.

_Sweetest Hinata,_

_Friends wont do the trick anymore._

_xxx I love you – believe it!_


	3. Gummybears

3. Gummy bears

A/N: I related this to my own situation, though I gave this an happy ending. This is dedicated to deviantART member **duracetwolf12**. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Hinata was crying.

How much could a person regret something. She had found it out now, on this moment, as the tears were streaming down her face, as she was silently screaming for him.

Why had she broken up with him? _Why_?

It was rather normal why he had said it in the first place. I hadn't sound believable what she said, even though it was true. Calling him back so quickly, telling him she wasn't allowed to leave the house because she had to train with her father. Of course that sounded unbelievable when they hadn't even hung up the phone for two minutes.

But to break up with him, just because he wouldn't believe her? Of course she was angry. Of course their relationship was build on trust. But to actually _break up with him_?

A person could not be so stupid as her.

Slowly, she opened her fist. In it was a small bag, with candy in it. Gummy bears, to be exactly. They were planning to eat those today. Together.

The phone rang. Hinata shot up, while she stopped crying immediately, and ran at the device, grabbing the horn off the hook.

"Hyuuga Hinata!?" She said quickly.

"_Hinata, it's Sakura._" A voice said from the other side of the line. "_I just heard from Naruto what happened. Are you alright?_"

It wasn't Naruto.

"… I'm…" She said slowly. I'm alright, that was what she tried to say. But she couldn't get it over her lips. Instead, she burst into tears once again.

"_Oh, sweetheart,_" she heard Sakura say shocked. "_Honey… I'm here for you, you know that right? If you want me to come over, I'll be there within seconds!_"

"I- I know," Hinata managed to say between sobs. "B-but I'll b-be alright."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Y-yes." She sniffed, trying to control herself.

"_Honey, what else you should know…_" Sakura said slowly. "_Naruto didn't look too happy. His… eyes were red. I think you should talk to him. You both aren't happy with breaking up. And you both would be a lot more cheerful when you'd talk to each other._"

Hinata wiped the tears off her cheeks using the back of her hand.

"Th-thank you." She mumbled. "I have t-to go now."

"_Alright._" Sakura said, sounding rather sad. "_I'll see you soon. Keep strong, alright? Bye honey._"

"G-goodbye." Hinata hung up, and started sobbing once again. What an awful day…

Maybe Sakura was right, maybe she should call Naruto. Hinata stuck her trembling hand out to the phone, but doubted. What if he didn't want her back at all? What if he absolutely detested her?

Just when she decided not to call him, she heard something. She looked up, wide-eyed. A thief? At her house maybe? It sounded near the window. Was someone trying to break in?

Then, she saw a hand outside, popping out of nowhere and knocking on her window.

So no thief. He wouldn't knock. But who was it?

Slowly, Hinata stood up, and while making sure her cheeks were dry again, she went to her window, and opened it. Then, she did not believe what she saw. She was looking right into a bouquet of red roses.

"I bought this for you." She then heard. Naruto was standing on her wall in quite an awkward position – obviously using chakra to keep him there.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped. "Q-quickly, c-come in, before y-you fall!"

She took the roses from him as he climbed in through her window. When he was standing firmly on both his feet again, he kneeled down on the ground and took her hand.

"I'm not really good at this stuff, 'ttebayo," he said, rubbing his head and smiling slightly. "But I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. And I miss you so much, already. And… please, say you'll be my girlfriend again. I love you so damned much."

Hinata bit her lip, smiling. Sakura had been right.

"Of course." She whispered. "I'm sorry too… I- I shouldn't have- I was just so- so mad- I felt so betrayed- I-"

"It's alright." Naruto smiled brightly. "I understand. I hope you like the flowers."

"They're beautiful," Hinata assured him. While she helped him get up again, she fished something out of her pocket and gave it to him.

When he looked down to see, he smiled. It were the gummy bears.

"Care to have one?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Oh yeah."


End file.
